Some implantable medical devices require the placement of a telemetry head in close proximity to the device in order for the device to communicate with an external medical device such as a programmer. During implantation of such an implantable medical device, physicians may wish to test or program the device while in a sterile environment such as an operating room. In such cases, the telemetry head and the programmer would be required to be sterilized prior to use.